Industrial
Industrial buildings provide resources for you to use for new buildings or upgrades. As you queue up production, you can also receive special items for collections. Industrial Buildings Field - Produces food A basic resource that is used to build and upgrade various buildings, plus some "dungeon" exploring requires food. Lumberman's Hut - Produces wood A basic resource that is used to build and upgrade various buildings. Wood is required for world map exploration. Apple Tree - Special "building" that produces food with no cost to you! This is a special structure that requires gems to buy. It has a footprint of 1 square and produces 30 food every 30 minutes. It cannot be upgraded, unlike most other buildings. However, there is no cost to gather the apples, except that you must have a peasant free to do so. You start the game with two of these! Warehouse - Storage of items produced by other buildings Instead of producing items, a warehouse stores products your industry buildings create. Note that this is different from the building storage space on the main tool bar. You may build an additional warehouse at certain XP levels; as you unlock a new resource. Likewise, existing warehouses may be leveled up as well. The new level will enable the warehouse to store the new type of resource you've unlocked. You cannot store a resource in a warehouse that does not meet the minimum requirements. This also holds true for the fortified warehouse (below), except that the requirement is that you've completed the required quests. But those quests won't be doable until some minimum level anyways, so it amounts to the same thing. Beyond the basic resources, starting with stone, storing the resource requires a certain XP level level be reached in order to produce and store them. At that XP level, you can then build the industry building to produce the new resource, and upgrade your warehouse to enable it to store such items. Each level of warehouse adds space for products that tier can store. Level up your warehouses! Additionally, some minimum main quest progress may also be required. Fortified Warehouse - Special production storage building - does not require upgrading! This is a special building that can only be bought with 350 gems. This building can store any kind of resource you can produce at the maximum upgrade capacity that a normal warehouse would be able to store. It also has a smaller footprint than a normal warehouse, and does not seem to count against your warehouse limit! Opinion: It may seem expensive, but in the original author's opinion, it was the wisest mistaken purchase he made. Link up a facebook and twitter account (you have a gaming account for each of these right?) and you can afford it at a very early level. Quarry - Produces stone Sawmill - Produces lumber Stone Cutter's Workshop - Produces cut stone Pig Farm - Produces ? Mill - Produces ? Sheep Farm - Produces ? Manufactory - Produces ? Section heading Write the second section of your page here.